


Free orgasms!

by violetjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Dom/sub Undertones, Hook Up, M/M, Party, Party Games, Power bottom Josh, Rimming, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Small age gap, Top Tyler, blowjob, fluff?, safe sex, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetjosh/pseuds/violetjosh
Summary: The most interesting thing he hears later that night is. "There's a guy giving out orgasms in the bathroom."





	Free orgasms!

  
Tyler isn't sure how he ended up at this party, he vaguely remembers Brendon telling him about it a week prior but he doesn't remember agreeing to show up. Because, Tyler definitely isn't the type to show up to these types of high school parties, the ones where everyone is drunk and kissing and regretting many, many things in the morning.

He prefers parties where he's got more than one friend with him and he prefers parties where he doesn't need to get drunk to enjoy himself.

Which is probably why he's still sober right now, testing to see it he can enjoy this mess of a party without being completely pissed out of his mind. So far, it's not fun. Maybe entertaining because there's only two people who have decided to dance and they're doing an awful job at it. Grinding against each-other in the center of the living room to drake. Tyler almost feels sorry for laughing as he sits on the couch in boredom.

He plans to leave the moment Brendon has gone upstairs to take advantage of the bathroom or maybe one of the bedrooms. In reality Tyler knows that Brendon isn't classy enough for either, he might just end up in the hallway with his pants down to his ankles or on the floor somewhere. He's only staying until then, and he realizes that he's the only useful person here right now because everyone is fucking drunk and really stupid. Just minutes ago he'd watched some boy from his school take shots of ketchup until he puked and before that he witnessed Jenna Black attempt to drink water from the sink only to get her hair caught in the drain.

Honestly he's glad he's sober, especially because he doesn't trust himself drunk. Not at all, it's like he goes under a truth serum. He blurts whatever comes to mind and he knows how these kids work. They'll ask him the most embarrassing things possible if they're sober enough to do so and he'll definitely answer. Not that it necessarily matters but Tyler rather not embarrass himself.

In the corner of the room he watches Brendon chug a beer bottle and when he expects him to go back to kissing the pretty boy beside him, he instead yells. "We're playing seven minutes in heaven, get over here."

Tyler rolls his eyes as dozens of teenagers make their way over to Brendon. And it takes him a moment to realize that Brendon also wants him to play, he stares at him for a moment and at the sight of a frown and a finger pointing to the spot beside him. Tyler decides he might as well get something out of tonight even if it's just kissing.

"I really don't want to." Tyler says the moment he knows Brendon can hear him.

Brendon shrugs and then smiles, wrapping his arm further around the waist of the man beside him. "Be fun, you've been sat on that stupid couch since we got here."

"I enjoy sitting on couches."

"Well now you can enjoy sitting on people's faces." He grins and pulls Tyler down with him and his boy toy for the night to the floor with everyone else.

Tyler snorts. "I don't think i'll be that lucky."

"You never know."

A circle forms, it's juvenile and stupid and this is the exact type of party game that he hates. It doesn't help that everyone else doesn't have a clear conscience and will do just about anything because their drunk and whatever morals they once possessed have now been throw out the window.

This is just a way to pair people off, there's no point to it. They'll run out of places for people to fuck around in before they run out of people. For a small house it's packed, Tyler feels awful for whoever will be cleaning this mess up in the morning.

The chatter dies down once the bottle is spun and is replaced with cheering and stupid happy noises. He can hear Brendon chanting. " _Please not a girl_." As quietly as possible beside him and he can't resist to snort in laughter.

Brendon's the first one to spin and it doesn't land on a girl, it lands on some boy who immediately flushes red. Tyler thinks he knows him, he's tall and familiar to the eye but he can't pin point who he is and If he's straight he doesn't show it because immediately he stands up and beckons Brendon over. There's a moment of hesitation and then a smile and the boy Brendon was with only looks jealous for a moment because Brendon ends up pulling him with him once he stands.

There's more cheering and whooping and Tyler catches Brendon's smile as he walks upstairs with two boys. They definitely won't be coming back down. Tyler isn't surprised that Brendon ditched him for sex the moment he could, he isn't quite sure why he even goes out to parties with Brendon because it never ends well for him.

Something either goes wrong or he's bored out of his goddamed mind. This certainly isn't the first time Brendon's dragged him into something only to disappear moments later, in fact Tyler can count at least 5 other times where a similar situation occurred. There isn't much he can do about it though, unless he wants to go join Brendon and the two men he has worshiping his every move. A foursome seems rather unappetizing tonight though so he just watches as the game continues with faux interest and rolls of his eyes whenever two girls land on each other and squeal.

It's boring now that his only friend is gone, Tyler does end up getting paired up with someone eventually though, some pretty brunette girl who he pulls into a guest bedroom that had clearly already been used. It's reeks of sex, it's disgusting but it turns him on just in the slightest. The girl isn't awful, she's a good kisser, very handsy and she gasps when Tyler slides his tongue into her mouth very carefully. He debates just forgetting that this is supposed to be 7 minutes in heaven and not an hour. Except he can't because they don't get very far, she was about to unzip his jeans when the seven minutes ended and someone came to get them. She looked disappointed and she was about to ask him a question when he just kissed her goodbye and reclaimed his spot on the couch. He didn't want to play anymore, anyone who was interesting had already found their fuck for the night.

He probably should've left, _definitely_ should've left as soon as the seven minutes of heaven game ended for him and the living room had mostly converted into a space for couples. Except he didn't, he just watched and sighed and drank from a cup with solely water in it. There wasn't much point in staying yet he didn't want to leave.

Some interesting things happen as it gets darker and later and people get drunker. The whole party aspect picks up again, stupid things happen once more. Things he's glad he's not apart of. As a senior in high school he prides himself on not embarrassing himself like these juniors are doing.

The most interesting thing he hears that later that night is. "There's a guy giving out orgasms in the bathroom." He isn't sure who yells it and it comes from a corner of the living room and it catches everyone's attention. Girls and guys gazing towards the hallway that has a powder room branched off to the side. And some wander off in that direction much to Tyler's surprise. The girls are giggling as they stumble over, no guys leave though, either because they don't want some dude sucking them off or they have someone who will be sucking them off by the end of the night. Or maybe they have no interest in a warm mouth.

Tyler debates it, debates waiting in that line with those giggly girls. He wonders who on earth is in there just giving oral or whatever else. Does he know him? Does he go to his school? Has he seen him before? Is he apart of the large array of college students who'd shown up? Whoever he is, he's just fucking around with girls and boys in the bathroom and Tyler is jealous. He should've thought of this sooner, he could be the one in there giving out orgasms. He's been told he's not half bad.

The guy who'd announced it hadn't really specified anything of the sort other than the promise of an orgasm, which only makes Tyler more curious and more wanting to go over there. Maybe just stand outside the door and listen, it would sound better than the music that's playing right now. Airy moans and squeals from girls. Tyler wonders if he just sets them on the counter, or maybe on the floor, or maybe he's pushing them against the wall or maybe Brendon had psychic abilities and he'd really be sitting on someone's face by the end of the night.

It doesn't sound like an awful idea, the guy is essentially offering himself. Tyler hopes that actually is the case though and he hasn't been drugged for people to use however they want. He desperately hopes that this was his own choice and now he definitely needs to check this out to make sure this man isn't being raped. Because he's seen it before, not at high school parties but at the large array of college parties he's had the luxury to attend. Most of those ended with him getting into a fist fight with girls and boys who definitely deserved it. That better not be the case at this party, he's hoping his school knows better.

The more and more he thinks about it the more he wants to go to the bathroom and if he's lucky, he'll have come by the end of the night. Tyler's sure he would've still got off but maybe by his own hand instead of someone else's.

It takes him 5 minutes to get off the couch and another 15 for him to get to the shortening line outside of the bathroom. He's not sure why it took him so long to weave through the crowd of drunk teenagers but he considers maybe that it's Jenna Blacks fault because she had grabbed him and started kissing him right away. He'd considered pushing her away but when she whimpered in his mouth it made him question if he should just go upstairs instead of taking up the offer in the bathroom. She's taller then him in her heels and she's pushing him against the wall with long fingers.

His fingers get tangled in her hair and hers squeeze at the nape of his neck. She tastes of alcohol and although he wants to be thinking solely of her he can't stop opening his eyes and looking over at that stupid hallway with that stupid boy in the stupid bathroom. So he lets his kisses become more sparse and eventually pulls himself away from her with a quiet, "Be right back." He tries to give her hope that she'll be getting in his pants tonight. By the look on her face, it works.

Tyler, not drunk, completely sober, stumbles as he walks. He's got to swerve around people to make it to the bathroom because they block the way with determination, like they don't want him to get off. The hallway is slim and once he reaches the end he finds that there is indeed an actual line.

And within this line there's kissing, foreplay maybe? Either way it catches his attention, he can't just not watch as two of the girls kiss. He's pretty sure he's seen them around school. They might be a couple, he cant remember and he twitches when one of them moans. They're very delicate with their touches, experimental.

He's completely caught up in watching them  from his spot standing against the wall and they don't seem to mind, if anything their touches turn much more agressive and possessive as they shove each other back against the wall. Fortunately his attention drifts when he hears a shuttered moan from behind the bathroom door. And when he thinks of it, he sort of forgot that that was going on.

Now that he actually tries to listen, behind the door of the bathroom he can hear moaning, naturally this shouldn't be a surprise but still he finds himself groaning at the thought of getting off like this. He feels desperate, dirty even though he'd already had two chances to get laid tonight. This is different for some reason and it's exciting. He nearly wants to unzip his pants right now, except he won't, he may like some fucked up things but he's no exhbitionist.

He's half-hard in his jeans, which he thinks is fucking stupid. He hasn't even seen the guy, hasn't even been touched but it doesn't seem to matter. The very idea of what's to come seems to be enough for his cock to respond and twitch eagerly. Which isn't exactly something he's happy about because he's third in line and he'll have to wait and consider he isn't known for being patient, he doesn't want to. He kind of hopes the two girls in front of him just leave and find a bedroom, especially when he watches fingers dip beneath a skirt. He shivers and stares at the bathroom door, willing his eyes away from the women beside him.

At the sound of a loud moan and then chatter through the door he assumes that the girl in there has finished, finally, much to his relief. And when the bathroom door opens and a blushing redhead stumbles out he lets out a deep breath and glances behind her.

And holy fuck, his eyes widen, that's _Josh_. That's fucking Josh Dun. His hair brown and curly and settled underneath a disheveled beanie that's about to fall off, his clothes are just hanging off his body, clinging to sticky skin. Last time Tyler had seen him, he'd been a sophomore while Josh had been a senior. And last time he'd seen him had also been at a party where he watched Josh kiss boy after boy, everyone except him. Which he was possibly bitter about but it had been nearly 3 years so really that was water under the bridge.

When he'd been a sophomore, Josh had been the most popular guy in school, for reasons Tyler wasn't aware of(Probably because he was the captain of the soccer team and hot as hell.) All he knew is that he was attractive and had become his crush over that one year that they were both in school together for. He'd felt disappointed in himself for liking someone he'd never spoken too and felt shame because he'd never jerked off as much as he did that year in his entire life. Every time he saw Josh he'd be sporting a hard-on in seconds and he'd have to run to the stupid locker room and take care of it.

Tyler gapes at him for a second because how could he not? and If Josh recognizes him even in the slightest he doesn't show it, he glances at the girls beside Tyler with a raised eyebrow, Tyler follows his gaze. They're still kissing but there's something else at play there because one of them is loudly moaning in the others mouth. He starts watching again but before he knows it there's a sweaty hand grabbing his and pulling him into the bathroom quickly. " _Shit_." He says under his breath when Josh pushes him against the wall and busies himself with locking the bathroom door.

Tyler has no idea what to do, where to look and his gaze ends up on the trash can and when he looks in he sees a few used condoms, lamely he blushes and breathes through his nose. It reeks of sex, much like that room he'd been in earlier but much more concentrated.

He breathes it in again and rests his palms against the counter, holy shit he's about to fuck around with Josh Dun, a college boy, his high school crush, in a sweaty bathroom. Clearly, his luck has definitely turned around for the night.

"Hey." Josh says, leaning against the wall behind Tyler. Tyler stares at him the mirror and glances down at his crotch, he's already hard. Shit.

"You're fine with me being a guy?" He asks stupidly.

"I wouldn't have pulled you in here if I wasn't." He says casually, they maintain eye contact in the mirror and Tyler really wants to break it. It's too intense and he might just come in his pants if they keep this up. He doesn't break it though and decides that he can't show that he's really fucking nervous to be in here with him right now.

"So what've you being doing in here?" Stupid question, another one. Tyler isn't sure why he wants to make small talk, maybe to ease his ow nerves. He has no idea but he can't stop himself.

Josh stares at him for a moment and takes off his beanie to reveal disheveled hair, his lips purse and his eyes are so clearly focused on Tyler's body. It's the hottest thing Tyler's ever seen. Josh smiles and shrugs, pressing behind Tyler, pressing him forward, nearly bent over the counter with a small shove to his back. Chest against his back, Josh is sweaty as hell.

"Do you have any requests, want to fuck my face or my ass? It's really up to you." He says, ignoring Tyler's question. He's so blunt, uncaring. Tyler goes red in the face, coughing because he'd not been expecting to actually fuck him. Maybe because he'd always seen Josh as a top, the giver, but now that he thinks of it everyone switches including him so he shouldn't be trying to label Josh as one thing especially when he knows nothing about him.

Tyler takes in a deep laboured breath and looks at Josh in the mirror. "Is that actually what you want me to do?"

Josh rolls his eyes and gets behind Tyler again and jesus he can feel how hard he is, pressing against his ass. " _Yes_ , honestly."

Tyler gulps, why on earth did it have to be Josh? He doesn't want to embarrass himself. Yet his dick responds at Josh's propositions and he feels the obligation to give back to Josh after offering everyone his services for the night. He wonders if he'd actually gotten off with any of those girls, it's possible those condoms weren't his and belonged to whoever had taken ownership of the bathroom before him.

At Tyler's lack of response, Josh presses a kiss behind his ear before whispering. "You know _Tyler_ i've been told you're something of a sex god."

Tyler tenses, he knows his name. Why does he know who he is, why does Joshua fucking Dun know his name and why does he think he's a _sex god_ and why is this happening to him. Tyler cant even begin to comprehend why Josh knows his name, they never spoke in school and Tyler has no ties to him, none at all.

"Sex god?" Is all he can manage in his confusion, he's glad it comes out smooth, steady. "More like a slut, _Christ_." He groans as Josh licks down his jaw, watching him do it in the mirror makes it so much better. "W-was it Brendon? is he spreading rumours about me again?"

Josh laughs and rests his chin on Tyler's shoulder, his breath on his neck, warm, fanning. It's unfair. "It wasn't Brendon, my sisters still go to school with you, you know?"

Except Tyler didn't know, he was barely aware that Josh had siblings. After he graduated Tyler made sure to forget about his obsession with him which included the knowledge of family members, which he clearly didn't have because he'd honestly thought that Josh was an only child. Up until now at-least.

He furrows his brows, surprised. "Sisters, _oh_ , uh-fuck. You have sisters, right. But why would they-Call me that?" Shit, has he had sex with Josh's sisters? He's slept with a lot of people this year and he definitely doesn't keep track.

"Who knows, I guess we'll find out if it's true though." He shrugs carefully, casually. Because this is casual to him, he's comfortable with Tyler albeit him being a stranger.

Tyler looks at him in the mirror and he regrets it because his cock twitches when he watches Josh leave kisses up his neck. "You aren't drugged?"

Josh laughs against his skin, lazily draping his arms around him, tugging up his shirt, tongue circling a spot on his neck. "Hmm,,,, No." He allows Josh to pulls his shirt over his head and cautiously toes off his shoes and socks.

"Okay then." Tyler sighs contently in an attempt to seem less nervous. Josh hums and his arms wrap around his bare waist in a tight hold as he kisses along the frame of his jaw with a warm tongue and a lot of saliva. He isn't gentle and Tyler squirms when he presses him against the counter with all his weight and uses his mouth as some weapon by pressing and biting at a spot right beneath his jaw. He looks determined and that determination is showing, shining bright and clear on Tyler's neck.

It's much too warm now and he doesn't know what to do with his hands in his compromised position other then just let them lay on the counter. He can barely move and he loves it. The restriction, the lack of power he has at the moment.

"I think I should just bend over the counter for you." Josh whispers in his ear, a warm hand gripping Tyler's crotch overtop of his jeans, Tyler gasps. He can't not and then he groans and nods his head in agreement. He's not sure if he's sober anymore, he feels drunk and incapable of thinking properly and he knows it's due to how fucking aroused he is, his eyes are lust ridden and all he wants is sex, all he wants is to squeeze into Josh and pound him into the counter.

He manages a quiet yet audible. "Okay." And his eyes open once more because he couldn't keep them from closing once Josh had started on his neck, not when he was doing that with his tongue. He looks in the mirror because there's no where else to look and he nearly comes at the sight of Josh gripping at his own crotch. He can see the outline of his cock and he might've came in here with the intention of getting off but right now he wants to fall to his knees and offer Josh his mouth.

Josh doesn't do anything right away after Tyler's confirmation, he just slowly tortues Tyler by giving him not enough. Tyler's not sure it'll ever be enough though and maybe that's just his greed when it comes to sex, it's always too much yet not enough at the same time. He always wants more, he always begs for more and when he gets it, it kills him. Right now he really wants to kiss him, and he tries, leans in.

"I don't think you want to kiss me." He says, dodging Tyler's lips easily and redirecting them to his cheek. But Tyler wants to, he wants to so badly no matter how disgusting it may be. Josh has probably had his tongue in multiple people tonight and not just in their mouths. If anything that just turns Tyler on more so he can't help but grab Josh's jaw and pull him in for a hungry kiss.

Josh whimpers into his mouth, it sounds like defeat and Tyler fucking loves it, finds it encouraging which is why he spins them around, Josh's ass to the counter, erections rubbing together at the new position. Tyler has to gasp at the new friction, it's so much better already and when he does gasp Josh takes it as an opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth and kiss him heavily, not letting him pull away.

He tastes amazing, and Tyler's mind races as Josh grips his hip and presses him even closer. He hadn't thought it possible yet here he was, so close to Josh he couldn't distinguish their scents from each-other. Josh's cologne simply mashing with his own. He licks into his mouth, trying to kiss as best he can without getting sloppy. He wants to just let Josh invade his mouth but that's mostly because he's lazy, he actually likes kissing like this. Equal attention from both of their tongues. It's the best kind of kiss and it gets better when he feels Josh's hands wander down to his pants.

He completely forgets about all the questions   
he'd mustered up to ask Josh and just loses himself, letting lust take over.

Josh pushes down his pants without breaking the kiss and Tyler manages to do the same thing to him, quickly pulling his shirt over his head. It's better, it's so much better. There's a closeness to being pressed up against each-other like this and usually with a hookup he wouldn't be taking his time but this is different. This is a man he lusted over for years so of course he's going to take his time.

"You're so hot." Josh says against his mouth, breathing inwards as Tyler continuously grinds against him. He's flushed to the tip of his ears, it's so erotic and he's sure he'll probably die and go to heaven after he's come. Josh is squeezing his dick as they kiss, not a care in the world and Tyler takes this as an opening to grip his ass.

They don't kiss for long, not because Tyler doesn't want to but because there's so much more to do. Josh starts to fall to his knees but Tyler pulls him back up by his hair. "No." He says. Josh winces in pain and furrows his brows in confusion, Tyler can see him visibly gulp when he himself gets on his knees in front of him instead.

"T-Tyler, im the one who's supposed to." Tyler mouths at the outline of his cock, gently nibbling at the thin material covering it. "-Ah- _Oh_ , fuck." He looks up at Josh with warm brown eyes and pulls away slowly. "Are you seriously going to object?"

Josh shakes his head quickly and Tyler smiles wide and pulls Josh's briefs down in a solid tug. Josh gasps, his cock resting at full attention against his navel.

Tyler gapes. "Can I please suck you?"

"You don't have to ask, _Jesus_ you're too fucking polite."

"Consent." Tyler tsks with a smile before grabbing Josh's hips and pulling him over. He doesn't plan to suck him off for long, he just purely wants to taste him. He wants to be the most memorable person he's been with tonight by far. He wants Josh to think of this night and only be able to think of this.

He takes his cock in his mouth greedily, sucking him down, licking. Josh moans above him, grabbing his hair roughly and forcing him down closer to his groin, closer to the curls of pubic hair surrounding his prick. Tyler's completely unbothered that Josh keeps thrusting in his mouth, he's unbothered by the rough treatment and could see himself begging for more of it.

"Turn around." Tyler says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He had debated bringing in Josh for a kiss first but he's much too eager for this. Josh raises an eyebrow. "Okay." He says unsure, but he does it and Tyler's so grateful.

Tyler struggles to stand up, his knees hurt but it's fine. "Can I eat you out?" He whispers, pressing his lips against Josh's ear and his cock against his ass.

"Please."

He pushes on the small of Josh's back, running his fingers up and down his vertebrae before roughly shoving him forward. Josh grunts. " _Shit_ ," And bends over more, offering himself, spreading his legs and Tyler is sure he could pass out because of how hot this all is. But he can't pass out, not until after he's had his prick up Josh's ass because he'd die if he missed this opportunity.

Tyler kisses down his back, usually he'd already be inside of him but he's going to make the most of this. Going to be a huge tease just because he can be. He crouches down on one knee, like he's proposing for marriage. Maybe he should be at this point, he'd marry his ass if he could.

Josh sighs at some point and Tyler hates it, he can't have that so carefully, he touches him as slow as possible and grins when Josh draws in a shaky breath.

He grips his hips, a signal for him to back up a bit more. Josh is more than pliant, does exactly as he wants and scoots back. And without a second thought he spreads him open, he can feel Josh shiver in anticipation under his palms. "How many cocks have been in here tonight?" He asks, letting his thumb graze over his hole.

Josh shakes, pushing back against him, chasing something. "You'll be the first, i've been with girls all night." Tyler nods even though Josh can't see him.

"Fuck, look at this." He mumbles leaning in, Josh tenses for a second but Tyler just gets closer and leaves an opened mouth kiss right over his hole, daringly pulling away with a gentle lick of his tongue. If he didn't know any better he'd say Josh had just whimpered. "Is that okay?" He needs to make sure.

"Yes," His voice has gone rough, Tyler could come right now but instead he gets close again and spits on his entrance, there's probably lube somewhere, he's sure of it but this is so much hotter and Josh seems to think so to as he moans and pushes for more.

"Do that again." Tyler does, he spits and instead of pulling away he licks it all up, pushing it into him with his tongue as a type of reward. Josh squirms, breathlessly and his hands grip the taps of the sink.

"I'm going to use you." He says, it's said with uncertainty incase Josh hates it. He doesn't, he whimpers and nods.

Tyler swears he hears a faint. " _Do it._ "

It should be intimidating, Josh is at-least 2-3 years older, he's beautiful, he might have high expectations but Tyler feels more comfortable then he'd ever though possible. Josh has put him in charge, he's not asking for anything in particular and Tyler is just slightly overwhelmed.

He lets his finger wander the cleft of his ass, up from his balls and to his hole over and over again. His spit has Josh wet, it should be gross, it's not, it's everything Tyler could want right now. The motion makes Josh's knees buckle, Tyler can see it, he watches. He watches as saliva drips down from where he's spat a few times and finally he doesn't just give him a tentative lick, he doesn't tease, instead he gets properly on his knees, spreads him open and tongues at his entrance in one smooth movement.

Josh gasps, loud. "Fuck you, I- _ah_ \- wasn't ready."

Tyler only hums. "You're such a slut for this." he's so satisfied right now. He feels like he's switched places with Josh, all he wants right now is to get him off. He doesn't care about himself right now.

Having had experience in rimming, Tyler let's anarm wrap around Josh's hips so he can pull him closer. So he can press in further, drive him crazy, have him in pieces. He fucks him with his tongue, circular motions around his rim and then a pressing strength to get inside of him. Josh is squirming, he can't keep still.

He whispers, he moans, "Tyler, Tyler, Tyler" Underneath his breath. And when Tyler lets his ring finger join along his tongue Josh's head falls forward into his arms and he has to say. "S-Stop, I don't want to come yet you dick."

Tyler reluctantly stops, Josh's thighs are quivering, literally shaking and without a doubt he's smug about it. "So prep?" He asks as he attempts to stand up, happily using Josh's ass as something to pull himself up with.

Josh shakes his head and straightens his back. "I should be fine."

"But-"

"No, I know what I like Tyler and your tongue opened me up just fine." Tyler's breath hitches, okay, okay, this is fine, he's okay.

"Condom?" He asks shakily. Oh god he's actually doing this. Josh frowns at him in the mirror before moving away from him and searching through one of the bathroom cabinets. He emerges with two condoms and throws them at Tyler with a shrug.

"Don't be gentle, _thanks_." Josh grins as Tyler slides on the condom.

Tyler debates asking Josh to spit in his hand. He decides it's not that disgusting and he decides that Josh is the type to let him know if he doesn't like something.

He grips his jaw gently and offers him his hand. "Spit."

Josh complies without a second thought and Tyler moans once the dollop of saliva meets his hand. He uses it to slick up his cock before he pushes Josh back over the counter. Josh grunts and he whines when Tyler coats his fingers in spit and moves them up and down the cleft of his ass once more, generally focusing on his entrance.

"Put your leg up on the counter." He says after a few seconds, he feigns confidence like he's been doing since he got into this bathroom. Josh does, he does without question and Tyler isn't sure how he's survived this long without Josh. He's not sure how he'd managed to stop crushing on him the first time because now he's sure as hell going to be crushing on him all over again.

Tyler finally grasps his cock, moaning at the touch. After 10 minutes of being locked away it was painful, he just needed to come. He definitely wouldn't last long, he's not sure why he bothered with foreplay anymore even though it was really fucking hot. Josh presses back, wanting, needing and Tyler smiles at him in the mirror. His cock rests right against his hole, he guides it, letting the head slip in just in the slightest only to pull away and do it again. Josh gasps and then scowls when he realizes what Tyler's doing.

"Fucking hell, just stick it in me you-" Tyler grins, gripping his hip and pushing in as slowly as possible. Josh quiets down, little whimpers and moans escaping his mouth as Tyler presses into him fully. He's so tight, maybe from lack of prep but Josh couldn't complain, he had asked not to be prepped. It was so so good, Josh squeezing around him, Josh gasping, moaning. Tyler didn't even want to move yet.

Josh on the other hand is done waiting and moves his hips back. "Tyler." He grunts, hoping clearly that Tyler would stop standing there like an idiot virgin. And Tyler lets out a deep breath and finally starts fucking Josh.

He doesn't bother with the usual teasing he does when he tops, Josh has suffered enough. Instead he pulls out and angles up with a hard thrust. Josh fucking squeals and Tyler knows he's hit his prostate. He rests his forehead against his shoulder as he shifts his hips, rolls them, anything to get a good reaction out of Josh. Getting anything out of him is good in his book as long as it isn't negative.

"It's been so long." He groans, loudly. Tyler wouldn't be surprised if everyone outside could hear them. He hopes they do in a fucked up way, they're all aware of what's been going on in this bathroom anyways.

Tyler cants his hips slowly, edging into him again, watching his cock disappear in the tightest space it's ever known. "Mhm, do you not bottom a lot?"

Josh shakes his head. " _fuck_ , No."

He tries not to be too rough, he keeps a steady pace, he fucks him with care and he moans whenever Josh clenches around him because it's fucking fantastic. He's overheating and ready to come already, has been ready since he got up to come over to this stupid bathroom but Josh needs to come before him. He needs Josh to orgasm first, he wants him too.

Unsurely he grips Josh's hair and pulls, hard. Josh cries out and arches into his touch and Tyler works his hips relentlessly, pounds into him as hard as he can. Fingers tight on his hips, teeth digging into his shoulder, cock unforgiving. Josh tries to be quiet, Tyler watches him try, watches him in the mirror as he bites down on his arm but he can't contain himself as skin slaps skin. "Fu- _christ_ , mhh."

He can barely wrap his mind around who he's having sex with at the moment, and he can't stop staring at Josh in the mirror. The fucking mirror makes this all even better because he can see him, properly. He can watch his facial expressions, watch him moan. Tyler grips Josh's leg, the one on the counter and angles himself again.

It feels so good, Tyler never wants this to end but he can feel it happening. His balls tightening, his stomach clenching. He's on the very edge and he needs Josh to be first. So he lets one of his hands reach around and grip his leaking cock. Josh makes a pathetic noise the moment Tyler's hand makes contact with him and Tyler can feel him twitch, he can feel him clench, tighten around him, he can feels him convulse and he comes all over his hand in streaks of white. Tyler still panting against his neck hopelessly as he fucks him through his orgasm.

Josh, clearly exhausted, completely spent out still finds it in him to press back for more. And Tyler rolls his hips, "Shit, fucking hell." He moans, finally coming. Finally orgasming. He fills the condom, it's a weird feeling.

His cock twitches inside of Josh who's left all his weight on the counter, head nearly in the sink. He can't bring it in him to pull out just yet, he's still panting, resting his head on Josh's shoulder, his chest on his back.

"Do you think there's still a line out there?" Tyler asks as he pulls out nice and slow, Josh winces but that's to be expected. Tyler wants to fuck him again the moment he looks at his wrecked ass. He's not sure how he feels, it's mostly good feelings though. Nothing regretful passes through him, everything about fucking Josh was perfect.

Josh pushes himself up, gripping Tyler's shoulder for balance. "I hope not, im beat."

Awkwardness is expected, yet Josh is not awkward which Tyler is glad for. It seems to compensate for how fucking awful he is with talking after sex. "Did I live up to my reputation?"

He smiles. "Yeah, id say so." Josh grabs some toilet paper and begins cleaning himself off, meanwhile Tyler awkwardly ties off the condom and throws it out. "You know,,, I do remember you from high school." Josh says easily, shuffling around the floor for his boxer briefs.

Tyler gulps. "You do?"

"Yeah, you came to all my soccer games even though you knew no one on the team."

Shit, he did do that. "Oh, uh-yeah. I did." Tyler says quickly, desperately looking at the floor and grabbing his clothes.

Josh's hand grips his shoulder gently, he's all smiles and he's already dressed. "Don't be embarrassed, I thought it was cute."

Tyler shivers, his stomach churns. "It's embarrassing."

"So did you know I was in here? I thought Brendon tipped you off or something."

He gapes. Of course Josh knows Brendon, apparently Brendon knows everyone. It's honestly not a surprise but he still can't close his mouth as Josh hands him his sweater. "Oh-uh, no. I had no idea who was in here."

"Yet you came, must've been desperate."

"Curious." Tyler shrugs, feeling more confident. "How do you know Brendon?"

"Family friend." Josh says easily.

"Oh." That makes, some sense. Mostly. Yet after years of complaining to Brendon about how cute Josh Dun was hed never told him that he knew him. Which was, very suspicious and Tyler had a feeling Josh knew a lot more about him then he was letting on but he'd leave it for now.

Josh smiles. "Cool." He looks around the bathroom before his gaze lands on Tyler once more. "So do you want to come get pizza with me?"

Is this a joke. This is all a prank. Brendon orchestrated the whole thing, Tylers honestly wondering if he should call the police on his crazy best friend. "What?" He asks.

"Pizza. With me? Or chinese food? Im starving." Josh says once more, clearly on the edge of laughing.

Tyler stares at him. "Actually?"

Josh rolls his eyes dramatically. "Yes, actually."

"Sure." His little 16 year old heart from sophomore year would be soaring, probably about to implode. And so is his little 18 year old heart, he's going out to eat with a guy he's had a crush on for years and a guy he's just fucked senseless in a bathroom. All is fine.

Josh's smile is so wide as they leave that Tyler has to smile too. They hold hands as they walk out of the bathroom, and to Tyler's surprise the hallway in front of the bathroom is mostly cleared out. Those two girls from earlier  have gone too. Had they really been in there that long? It could've have been. There was no way.

The party has completely died down and it's obvious as they walk through the front door that it's pretty much over. Tyler swings their hands together and they make small talk as Josh leads them over to his car that's been parked way down the street. It turns down he came alone, which reduces Tyler to having many, many questions as to why.

Either way, he's sure he'll have learned more by the end of the night.


End file.
